Release
by morough
Summary: originally beginning wa short poem of Eragon's thoughts after Brom's death, this one-shot has morphed into a cluster of Eragon poems of all sorts of genres. I hope these are good - read and tell me!
1. Release

_Release_

A wind drives through my soul,

Freezing my blood and stilling my thoughts.

Dying leaves fall from the withering trees,

Reflecting what I am inside.

After this, how much can death hurt?

This passing has crumbled my soul to ashes.

For the last and final time, I weep.

Brom, O Brom,

You lived a great time indeed.

You have loved, you have lost,

And now you have conquered.

I do not know where you now are,

But I do know I'll laugh with you again, flying side by side…

You on your Saphira, and I on mine.

* * *

98 words - whew! 

A/N: This is the poem I entered to the Eragon poetry contest. The contest is closed already, sorry…I didn't want to put this up when it was still open -sticks tongue out at scruffy potential plagarizers- anyhoo, this poem is supposed to be Eragon's feelings right after Brom's death. I hope it's good…this is something like the MILESTONE second time I've ever written a poem and given it to somebody outside of my highschool Lit class (how the heck are you supposed to write a poem on _A Separate Peace_ or _Hippolytus_ for crying out loud?). I'm more adept at fanfiction and my own book…and word limits are so challenging. -heh,- the first time I wrote this thing, it was 150 words or suchness. Quite a drag to get it under the limit (see how much I suffer? -teeth fall out, hair turns grey – well, more grey than it already is-), but I think I've kept the emotion I wanted in it -frantically rereads the poem-. Anyhoo, I hope you liked it…-crosses fingers-. Heck, I'll put the original copy in here –

A wind blows through my soul,

Freezing my blood, stilling my thoughts.

Dying leaves fall from the withering trees,

Reflecting what I am inside.

All curses on death!

Why have I seen it so many times?

Is it something I must learn?

I will see it again, the dragon-bones cry.

(or: I know I will see it again…my future has been foretold of me…)

But after today, how much can it hurt?

This passing has crumbled my soul to ashes,

Leaving them to scatter in the gale

(or: scatter in my sorrow)

For the last and final time, I weep.

Brom, O Brom,

You lived a great time

You have loved, you have lost,

And now you have conquered.

I do not know where you now are,

But I know I'll laugh with you again, flying side by side…

You on your Saphira, and I on mine.

Wow…I haven't gone back and looked at the changes yet. I just totally demolished that curses-dragonbone part, didn't I? Fun…but boy, that was AWFUL…but what I never liked about my final copy was that section where it's two sentences right after the other: "This passing has crumbled my soul to ashes. For the last and final time, I weep." (if any of you have suggestions, leave it in the review section:-)

morough-


	2. True Nature

As I have been encouraged (which isn't a good thing, generally :-) I have decided to continue this line of Eragon poems – kinda like my Harry Potter songfics (which, if you haven't read, I suggest you do!). Short pieces of fiction allow the author (and the reader) to explore a character without having to be immersed in a ninety-volume epic.

Thank yous to past reviewers at the bottom!

* * *

_True Nature_

Blood drips from my hands, but I cannot see it

The darkness overpowers my soul.

The three fires within me char my heart

And burn with an evil flame.

Long years in the past I have roamed this earth

Inflicting my presence upon others;

They tremble when I pass by, my red cape swirling

Their fear feeds my lust.

No longer an innocent child,

Now I command armies of devils

To destroy the very face of the earth.

Carsaib I was,

_Durza I am.

* * *

_

So, ze thank-yous: thank you SO MUCH to Kiana, Asmodeus1389, minijudi, Farwarrior44, Aliiak, and godgirl9 for reviewing _Release_!

**godgirl9:** deep…I hadn't really thought of it that way! I spent a bit of time thinking about that (I spend a lot of time slacking off my work, if I haven't said that already :-) and I've tried to achieve the same "deepness" here…did I?

**Aliiak:** from your review, I gather you have a poem of your own on here – I'm going to go check it out right after I post this – thanks! That line was one of my favorites. I was hoping to achieve a sort of wistful pain (if that makes any sense), but still with hope in it. Gosh, sometimes I feel like playing with emotions/words is like creating a recipie for baking…oO

**Farwarrior44:** thank you so much! I've never had anyone say that about any of my poems before! (total number of poems authored: four :-).

**minijudi:** cool name, BTW…morough gets kinda boring sometimes. But it is my last name (with a spelling variation), so I know I won't forget it, which I have done before :-). Thanks for picking out the emotion! I spent ages trying to get it right. As for the contest: in Paolini's last newsletter (you can sign up for it at if you want) he said that he was going to start to read the poetry entries as he had just finished up the second book (isn't called _Inheritance_, or something?), so hopefully I'll get the results soon!

crosses fingers-

**Asmodeus1389:** I REALLY wanted to keep the dragonbones part in, but I couldn't without bringing in other elements of the poem I had edited out, and those all added together took it beyond the word limit. It hurt taking it out…I thought it had a lot of impact behind it. But it didn't work :-C

**Kiana:** groovy! Now THAT is an adjective rarely applied to me! I love it tho! –dances around the room- Have you heard the _59th Street Bridge Song_ (a.k.a. _Feeling Groovy_)? It's by Simon and Garfunkle, really great!


End file.
